Legend of the Final Maiden
by Little Falcon
Summary: The unwritten part of the book of the four gods... the untold story of the priestess who made everything possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the Final Maiden **

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hi guys, this is my first Fushigi Yuugi story and I know I'm in over my head by writing using an original character as a focal one but this plot has been in my head ever since I saw watched the series (imagine how long that was?). This is story is meant to quench my bad boy thirst. My favorite FY character, Tasuki deserves a good love story so I was compelled to make one. Hope it turns out well read and review please. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

**Prologue: What Dreams may come**

His sunset colored eyes looked around and saw the peculiar surroundings. Thick mist formed below his feet but never rose above his ankles; the moon was enveloped by dark clouds; it's dim light barely making him see the shadows of towering trees as he navigated through the forest. By instinct, the warrior withdrew his metal fan, ready for anything that may happen.

Walking into a clearing, his pupils dilated as he came upon something he never expected. Right beside the still lake was a young woman wearing what seems to be a layered robe fit for royalty. Her long wavy hair fell like a soft curtain on her back as the gentle breeze passed. For a long while his unfaltering gaze lingered on her even if he was only looking at her. "Why are you here?" Her voice was mesmerizing, yes, but it also held a lethal edge that made him snap out of his self imposed trance.

Placing his weapon in front of him, "What's it to you?" he sneered then smirked arrogantly.

In a blink of an eye, the young woman crossed the distance in between them and immediately initiated an attack with her golden staff. Thanks to his friends' training, the warrior reflexively parried her strike, making her jump back in defense.

_Whoa! _He didn't know whether this surprise was because of the strength behind her attack, that could've rivaled his Herculean friend, Nuriko, or because of her breathtaking beauty.

Her ash mauve eyes surrounded by long dark eyelashes interlaced every time she blinked. Her lips were the same color as that of a cherry's when it's ripe for the picking. Her porcelain skin glowed as moonlight peeked through the clouds. Her embroidered regalia completed her features, making her more than magnificent. But what caught his attention was the aura she exuded as soon as she was right in front of him.

Not one woman in his life has ever had this effect on him; he should know because he's been with countless females. Being under her dangerous glare made him feel like he was looking at someone who could be his equal or worse could be better than him. It irritated him instantly but at the same time, he felt a delicious thrill down his spine, he wanted to wipe that haughty look on her face by defeating her effortlessly.

Yes, her features were angelic but her skills were definitely the opposite. There was no hint of mercy or gentleness or even hesitation, each blow was meant to kill. Although he was the one who attacked first this time, he found himself drawing back, receiving a few blows yet unable to retaliate just once.

Calling forth his sacred flame, he thought he can turn the tables around. Through the fierce fire, her staff sliced through and pried the _tessen_ of his grip. Her roundhouse kick made him land on his back painfully. As he tried to stand back up, the cold tip of her weapon touched his throat while her grey eyes narrowed lethally. "Get out," as she was about to deliver his death sentence he felt his heart skip for the final time.

"Get up you sleepy head!" Everything around him dissolved into nothingness, followed by the feeling of his body falling from a great height then crashing into something agonizingly solid. "I said GET UP!" He heard a familiar voice then his eyes flew open as he recognized his threat.

Throwing his hands over his head, "Alright! Alright! I'm awake! Put that down!" Seeing his fellow Suzaku warrior lifting a heavy table like a piece of paper didn't surprise him any longer. Being _hit _by the furniture in question, however was something that he will never get used to, especially when its his best friend's way of waking him up.

With a loud crash, "No time to be sleeping in, Tasuki. We need to talk about our trip to Hokkan," Nuriko dust off the dirt from his hands. With his girlish face and flawless skin, anyone would've been fooled. It takes a lot of getting used to before he could threat him like one of the boys.

"I know that!" Getting up on his feet, Tasuki felt his body protest at the sudden movement. His joints ached and his muscles strained. _No, that can't be possible… _his mind recalled the battle that happened before he fell asleep. _That's right… we were against Amiboshi… maybe it's the effect of his music. _

In spite of his rational explanation, the fire casting warrior found himself recalling his dream over and over again. Reality came crashing in with a heavy slap on his back. "TASUKI!" Nuriko blinked his eyes innocently as if surprised why his friend was writhing in pain. "What's wrong with you? In the morning, you have been staring at Chichiri and now you're gaping at his Majesty. Are you starting to swing my way now?"

Looking up, he saw everyone's worried face. "NO WAY! I just… have a lot on my mind," the meeting droned on while his mind wandered off again. _Her staff isn't like Chichiri's… her robes were definitely more grand than Hotohori's… what does that make her? Higher than royalty? _

From that day forward, Tasuki dreamt of nothing but her. Every night he would find himself at that same depressing place. Every night she was standing on the same spot. Even though their battles became more interesting than before, he always end up losing and wake up with an annoyed face. _Damn! I lost again! _There was a strange comfort that no one knew that he was losing constantly to a woman and strangely enough he also looked forward to every battle they were about to have. By day he would train harder yet by night he wound up losing because his opponent displayed new skills, she was holding back.

In the middle of his training, some of his friends approached him. "Yo, flame head!" Their _miko's_ lover, Tamahome and Nuriko approached him with their brows knitted.

Wiping off his sweat, Tasuki regarded them with his raised eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"We should be the one asking you that, stupid!" Nuriko smacked his head upon habit.

Caressing his bruised skull, "W…what?"

"You've been out of it for a while now: it's been four days since you last picked a fight with me, we haven't heard you yell in over a week and you're training… WHILE WE'RE ON A SHIP! Seriously man, what's bothering you?"

Mentally, Tasuki was taken aback by his friend's concern but was also greatly insulted when he realized how they know the normal him. After contemplating the future, he let out a resigning sigh. "The truth is… I've been having these weird dreams about a woman by the lake…"

Tamahome and Nuriko guffawed instantly, not waiting for him to finish. Tears were brimming in their eyes in mirth as one said "Here I thought he must be in some sort of slump! Nice one, Tasuki!"

His mouth hang open in dismay as his temper grew close to breaking. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"Tasuki, that woman in your subconscious… was she beautiful?"

He felt his face grew warm upon recalling her unparalleled features. "You have no idea," he muttered then he wished he could take it back, soon after because as his friends heard his reply their laughter grew worse.

Tasuki just stormed out of the docks before he burst in both anger and embarrassment. There are certain reasons why his close friends were rolling in laughter now. First of all, Tasuki was never a person who would dream of the opposite sex; he found all women troublesome and therefore, should be avoided at all costs. Everyone knew he wasn't like Nuriko but he preferred to be in the company of his friends than spending the night in the arms of a passionate woman. Secondly, Tasuki was never a person who knew how to appreciate beauty. If the other warriors sometimes stare after a good looking woman through their travels, he was the one not even sparing a glance. For him to say "You have no idea," was more than enough to make Tamahome and Nuriko die laughing. Lastly, that was the first time he felt his heart skip and see the face of his female opponent so clearly in his head that it made his face flush. No doubt about it, a grown man blushing wasn't exactly something that can't make you chuckle, openly or discreetly.

By the time they stepped on the land dominated by Genbu, Tasuki was already deaf from his friends' blatant mocking. Somehow, the pair discovered a way how to amalgate every normal conversation with a hint of their sarcasm. Needless to say, everyone aboard the large ship can't look at him without grinning.

While everyone was busy unloading, they unconsciously lost sight of their beloved priestess. It was only did they heard her scream, did they realize she was actually gone.

Tamahome was the first to run into the scene to see Miaka overshadowed by a hooded figure. In an act of complete rage, he intended to kick the attacker's body so hard that his inside would come out but he was caught off guard when the stranger expertly jumped up, landed on his elevated leg with his hands, pushed himself towards the air and finally landed a few feet away from them.

"Wait, Tamahome!" Miaka caught gripped his arm as he was about to lunge at his opponent. "That man saved me,"

Upon looking back, it was only then did Tamahome saw the numerous battered men lying in a distance from them.

"Miaka! Tamahome!" The others came running shortly after. When they glanced back at the hooded figure, he was already gone.

_Weird… isn't it uncommon for people around here to have such strange colored eyes? This is the first time I saw a person having grey ones._

_**Little Falcon:**__ After a few years, I finally got to start this story. I congratulate myself! *Throws confetti and pats herself in the back and finally realizes that it was weird*. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Fated Convergence**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Yes! I found time to update this story! I must admit that writing a chapter for this story feels a bit refreshing because as you all know most of my works are about Naruto. This is like a personal escape for me and hopefully it will be productive. Read and review as always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"I just wanted to look around and those men came out of nowhere and surrounded me. Without hesitation, they drew their weapons and lunged at me; my mind barely had time to think! That person came just in time to come in between me and those goons," the priestess' voice as still trembling as she retold what happened while her other guardians beat the crap out of her fallen attackers.

Her lover tightened embrace trying to quell her fears as well as his worries. "Just never walk off alone like that again. We were lucky that there's still someone here who has a sense of what's right from wrong," Tamahome put his chin over her head as he felt her finally relaxing.

"Speaking of which, that guy's got some moves. I never thought there was actually a person aside from the priestess' guardians who can parry Tamahome's attacks as easily as he had," The Herculean guardian brushed off the dirt from his hands after being satisfied by the beat-down he and the others delivered.

After a while, their group began their journey on the foreign land wherein they encountered a boy who lost control of his stallion. Needless to say, he was saved and as a token of gratitude, the priestess and her guardians were offered a place to stay and rest for the moment.

As they sat inside the elder's hut, the locals started to gather around, curious about the strangers from the other side of the continent. Her eyes kept wandering from one person to another as if not contented with what she's seeing.

"Miaka, what are you doing? It's rude you know," The monk, Chichiri, called for her attention while the others were engaged in conversation with the other members of the tribe's council.

Scratching the back of her head, she sat up straight and apologized. "I'm sorry. It's just that… their eyes are either brown or green," Chichiri immediately covered her mouth to prevent her from spewing out more insulting details.

"There's nothing to worry about, young lad," The oldest council reassured as he turned his half-lidded eyes towards the priestess, who mere blinked innocently. "People who live in Hokkan are from mixed races. A combination of tradition and culture is within our veins and we are proud of it,"

"I'm so sorry for speaking so openly," Miaka made a low bow. "It's just that… the person who saved me has gray eyes so I thought that maybe natives also possess that kind of trait,"

Everyone drew a breath; obviously the recent news had an impact. "Priestess, you must be mistaken because in my 108 years of existence I have never heard of a person having such eyes here,"

For a while, his eyes froze on Miaka's face as her statement rang in his mind. _The person who saved me has gray eyes. _

"No, I'm sure of it. I only remembered it now but I definitely got a good look at his eyes. They were gray. I didn't see his face because he wore a mask but I am 100% certain of his eye color, that's why I'm asking," there was no trace of doubt in her words. No one dared to question her afterwards.

"Woi! Tasuki? Tasuki…" his self reverie was ended by a rib-breaking elbow nudge from his best friend. Ignoring his painful groans, Nuriko arched an eyebrow. "It's too early to daydream,"

Clutching his bruised side, the fanged guardian struggled to sit-up and managed to throw a glare at his companion. "What's the deal? It's not like having gray eyes is a crime," he still can't understand why everyone was so vexed by such trivial information.

"Oh, that's right. Tasuki grew up in the mountains so you probably don't know about _those _kinds of rumors," their youngest member joined the conversation in a delighted tone.

"Please don't let it drag too long, Chichiri," Tasuki knew there's no escaping the little scholar when he's in that kind of enthusiastic tone. Meaning, he'll end up listening to every word he could hardly comprehend. But the flame casting warrior can't deny the fact that he was also half interested by this rumor.

"Although people who possess blue eyes are rare, people who have gray ones are even more so! They are so exceptional that people began saying that they're actually from a royal bloodline that was erased from history,"

That caught his attention immensely. "Is that true?"

"No one either deny or affirm anything since no one has ever gotten a hold of a person with such eyes," Chichiri shrugged his shoulders and waited for other questions. It was clear that he liked this task- sharing his learned expertise for the others, since he can't aid in battle at all.

"If what Miaka says is true, then she was just rescued by a legendary noble," The young doctor threw in as he patted his cat's head. Just by hearing this statement, Tasuki got up from his seat abruptly.

"What's the matter with you?" Nuriko inquired.

"I'm just going to step outside," he muttered before leaving the others staring after him. _Royalty? Is that what she is? _He recalled her regal robes and peculiar staff. Settling on one of the thick branches, the fanged guardian closed his eyes and let sleep take over. _Only one way to find out…_

It didn't take long for him to doze off since he was tired from traveling anyway. An hour or two after his body moved the wrong way, disrupting his balance and letting gravity do its duty. With his trained skill, he landed on his feet like a cat but there was a very agitated look on his face. _She's not there… _He got his ability to dream freely back. His dream just now was about him eating tons of meat with the gang. In normal occasions, he would've been grinning like an idiot if he woke up with that kind of dream but this time he wasn't. Much as he would belie, he craved those nightly bouts with that mysterious woman and now that it's over there was a deep sense of loss that gripped his heart. What he would give just to dream about her again…

After spending two days in that native camp, their group resumed their journey towards the capital in search of the mythical treasure of the Genbu priestess. In the middle of the road, they instantly heard an ongoing battle nearby. As the cries of pain and agony grew louder with every canter of their horse, the warriors surrounded their priestess instinctively. Without warning something emerged from the bushes and startled the steeds.

"P...please help us," a battered and bloody girl struggled to keep her knees from giving way as her eyes were awash with tears. In under a second, several arrows darted out of the trees and were aimed directly at her. No one had the time to do anything.

Blood stained the dirt road followed by a horror-filled shriek. Their pupils dilated as they saw a shadow stepping in then surrounding the kid. Two arrows were deflected by his sword but one plunged into his shoulder. As the little girl sat on her heels in apparent shock, her savior stood in front of her, wielding his blood tainted blade as their enemies came forward.

The excruciating pain in his shoulder spread like wildfire throughout his torso, making his grip loose. His eyes mentally counted his adversaries. For a quick moment, he glanced at the other group behind before going back to the situation at hand.

Needing no invitation, the Suzaku warriors jumped in. The battle ended quickly without the help of the injured figure. The girl's mother ran towards her baby girl crying and thankful of the unlikely savior but he was already walking away. "Thank you for saving our village!" The mother yelled as the daughter did the same.

The gang was ultimately speechless as the hooded figure turned around to look at the mother and daughter. His eyes… were absolutely gunmetal gray.

"Wait, mister! You're the one who rescued me before weren't you," Miaka exclaimed, waking the others from their astonishment. The stranger ignored her and decided to go his way but upon hearing the others catch up to him; he made a high jump to maintain their distance. Wrong move, that stunt made the arrow, which was still impaling his shoulder, move- tearing through his muscles and skin mercilessly. Upon landing, the pain grew intolerable; enough to make him kneel on one knee and grab his injury.

"Whoa! Wait! We're not enemies!" Chichiri raised his hands in a show of sincerity as he understood the person's anxiety. "We can help you. We want to help you in return for saving our _friend_," declaring that they were Suzaku's warrior and they were with their priestess is unwise especially if they're on foreign soil.

Demounting from his horse, Mitsukake was the first to approach. "I'm a doctor. Let me take a look at your wound," everyone was impressed as they witness their gentle teammate step forward despite the lethal blade held in front of him.

His vision was getting blurry and his strength was fading fast but he still held his guard. Ever so slowly, he let down his sword but when the good doctor touched his blood-soaked mantle he instantly lifted it towards his throat.

"Easy, I just need to clear the site before I extract the arrow," when the blade didn't retreat, he understood why. "Alright, I won't touch anything but the arrow. Brace yourself," his patient was silent… too silent. Even as he broke off the tip of the arrow and removed he arrow carefully, he didn't even make a groan even if he was obviously in pain. But as he unwrapped the hand that bore Suzaku's mark and attempted to heal the profusely bleeding wound, nothing happened.

"What's the matter? Heal him already," Tasuki felt a bit of impatience for some unknown reason. There was an uncomfortable feeling in his gut that started when they met each other's eyes.

His brows furrowed in confusion as he attempted again and again but to no avail. Then the stranger's hand gripped his wrist lightly then bowed his head politely as if extending his gratitude before getting back on his feet. "Wait! If you move with a wound like that you'll bleed to death!" With a strong gust of wind, he was gone.

"What happened? I thought you're going to heal him?" Tamahome's eyes wandered to the small crimson puddle on the ground.

"I… I did," Mitsukake looked at his symbol as if verifying his skills. "But… I can't,"

"What do you mean…"

Their conversation was interrupted by a group of villagers together with the mother and child that was saved awhile ago. "Is that young lad your friend?" The one who seems to be the town elder inquired.

"You can say that… he saved my life two days ago," their priestess replied honestly. "What happened anyway?"

"Our village was attacked by a band of thieves! We tried to retaliate but there's only so much we can do…" they bowed their head in shame as his tone grew quiet.

"But… onii-chan came out of nowhere and kicked their butts! Then they tried to take me as a hostage while retreating…" the little girl's enthusiastic tale made the other villagers smile despite their battered condition. "He managed to save our entire village single-handedly! Isn't he just amazing!"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Woman of Worth**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Another delayed update but don't fret I am absolutely sure that this story won't be forgotten. Read and review, okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Are there other people injured?" The worried healer asked automatically as his Good Samaritan instinct kicked in. But upon hearing the elder's reply, Mitsukake turned apprehensively towards his companions. He knew that he was way out of line to delay their urgent mission. After all, this is just a handful of lives compared to the thousands back in their home country.

"Why not, we need to take a break too anyway," Miaka immediately said as if reading his mind. The others grinned widely, openly admiring her selflessness as they drove their steeds into a canter.

The few fires were freshly put out as some of the villagers gather what they can out of their barely standing abode while the others surrounded a group of bound men that seemed to be comrades of the previous villains they encountered on the road. As Mitsukake and Chichiri went to assist the wounded, the others approached the fiends responsible for the poor village's state. "We should hang them!" One of the angry residents suggested as others agreed while some suggested more grotesque ways of punishment but in the end, they still waited for their elder's judgment.

"Thanks to these travelers and also to that masked one, no one was killed. I think it would be unjust if we take their lives…" the old man's voice was subtle yet behind it was years of intellect and experience no one dared to challenge.

As the village converged for a just penalty, most of the women and children were in the far corner as they helped tend the injured. While everyone was relieved that a learned healer was around, they flocked around him but they all pointed at one person who seemed to have the worst wound. Mitsukake instantly assessed the old woman and saw that she has broken a leg. Not wasting another second, he unwrapped his palm and let his symbol undo the damage.

Everyone was astounded by the impossible feat- what would've taken weeks of rehabilitation took only a moment. After receiving the old lady's heartfelt gratitude, he stood aside for a second as he looked at the character that defined his destiny. "Something wrong?" The poker faced monk tilted his head in inquiry.

"Chichiri, is it possible that there's a person who I can't use my healing powers on?"

"Hmmm, I suppose there isn't. Not unless, they're dead. Why do you ask?"

Folding his hand into a gentle fist, Mitsukake recalled clearly. "That masked guy on the road… I can't heal him. I tried it several times I swear," he shook his head.

"You don't suppose he's actually…"

"No, I've seen my share of walking dead," it was like a twitch in his chest as he remembered his dead fiancé. "He is definitely alive… but why can't I heal him?"

After a long while, the people decided that they would make the petty thieves do the most grueling task in rebuilding what they have destroyed. Without their mounts and their threatening weapons, they are just plain needy people too- that's what they've found out after the captives finally confessed the reason why did what they did.

His dark eyes narrowed anxiously as he noticed the wounds on each of the castigated. Leading Miaka away from other people, Tamahome grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Listen Miaka, when you see that person again… DON'T EVER COME NEAR HIM ALONE, you understand?"

Her eyebrow arched slowly as if her brain was taking its time digesting each word's meaning. "Why? He's obviously a good person. He saved me and these people… no one was killed…"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY!" He yelled as he shook her roughly. Drawing in a long breathe, he muttered an apology as he released her from his grip.

_His hands are shaking… _ "Tamahome, what's wrong? Why are you…?" The Suzaku priestess was cut-off by Nuriko.

"Miaka, I think I understand what he's thinking," the cross-dressing Hercules glanced at the guy in question before looking back at her. "Would it make sense if I told you that in instances like this, it is easier to kill the thieves than to keep them alive?"

"What are you saying, Nuriko?"

"That hooded vigilante was skilled enough to control his strikes- not to hit vital organs but deliver a blow that would incapacitate his enemies temporarily," The fire bending Seishin threw in with his arms crossed in front of his chest as his eyes remained fastened on the tied-up thieves.

"Miaka, what Tasuki is trying to say is that it's easier to wave around a sword than to actually _wield _it," their youngest companion further explained but to no avail.

With a deep sigh, everyone gave up trying to make her understand.

"Don't worry. I get it," she gave her carefree grin to everyone as she wrapped her arms around her lover's arm. "… but I still think he's a good guy," there goes her legendary stubbornness.

It was inevitable that they have to stay in the village longer than planned since it was already growing dark. Hearing this, the people tried to make a proper reception for their saviors with what little they have left. In the late hours of the evening only a couple of people were still sitting around the bonfire.

His blood orange eyes reflected the brilliant full moon above while he leaned back on a log with his arms behind his head comfortably. Truthfully, he wasn't the one on guard tonight but sleep seemed to evade him miraculously this time. It had been a few nights after he stopped dreaming about that place and that girl and honestly… even if he wouldn't say it out loud, he misses it… the nightly rendezvous… the back breaking fights… and yes, he misses her as well. _Despite her arrogance and sarcasm, she was definitely a woman of worth._

Catching where his mind was floating off to, Tasuki jumped to his feet intending to do something to not think of her. "Young lad, where are you going?" One random villager asked as he saw him venturing out of the village.

"I'm just stretching my legs a bit," he replied casually as he pointed his thumb towards the forest.

"Please be careful. There are tales of a giant white wolf wandering the woods,"

"Yeah, sure," waving his hand nonchalantly, he disappeared into the forest.

_If my memory serves me right, there's a lake in this direction. _Midway towards his destination, he froze as he felt someone's piercing gaze. Quietly, he retrieve his diamond fan tied on his back as his eyes searched the vicinity. Wheeling around, the celestial warrior remained rooted on his spot as he stared directly into a pair of fierce golden eyes.

Its pure white coat against the moonlight made it look like silver. Its appearance was undoubtedly that of a wolf… only two or three times bigger! But what caught his attention was the lack of trepidation in the animal's eyes. It returned his stare as if it wasn't looking at a prey or a threat.

A slight disturbance nearby diverted his attention but by the time he looked back, the wolf was already sprinting away. Throwing all caution to the wind, Tasuki followed the huge beast through the thick vegetation only to arrive at a small campsite. No one was around and only smoke was left on the barely charred firewood. Upon realizing that he lost sight of the wolf, fatigue finally took a toll on his body so he made a new fire with just a swish of his fan.

The instant his fire gave light to what the shadows were hiding, his pupils dilated upon seeing crimson blood staining the ground… and not just a drop… but a lot enough to make person almost dead. _WHAT THE HELL? _Checking the surroundings, he saw no signs of struggle or attack which means that… _Whoever this person is… he's as good as dead. _The image of the mask stranger popped into his head but he immediately ignored it as he replaced his fan and turned around… only to have the cold tip of a sword on his throat.

_When did he…? _After berating himself a hundred different ways, the flame-wielding warrior met those cold gray eyes and somehow he felt no danger or even a hint of intent to kill. As the wind blew, the fire stretched enough for Tasuki to something dripping from the stranger's sleeves and to the forest floor. The moon gave enough illumination to verify what it was. In spite the fact that his opponent is fatally injured and probably lost a significant amount of blood, something in him warned that he would still lose if they ever engage in battle.

He had difficulty swallowing not only because there was a lethal blade touching his neck but also because of his predicament. There's no way he can talk his way out of this one, running away wasn't even an option… which leaves him… to engage in a battle with a barely alive opponent who happens to be the one who saved their priestess's life and that of the village's. _Great, now I feel like I'm a bad guy even for thinking about fighting for my life._

By every second he was staring at those silver gray eyes, he grew more certain that there was absolutely no mistake of this person's identity. It was as if that shade of gray existed only for one person alone. When he finally found the resolve to start a conversation, he was caught off guard when the hooded figure gradually withdrew his sword.

"Tasuki!" It was Nuriko's distant voice that broke the silence.

_Nuriko? _The Flame wielder averted his gaze only for a moment but the stranger wheeled around intending to make another hasty exit. "Wait!" Tasuki was surprised that he matched that person's speed.

It took only a few long strides before his sword fell out of his hand and followed by his body. The impact that was supposed to come when he hit the ground never came instead a pair of strong arms broke his fall. "Gesh, that's why women are troublesome," he him spat before everything went blank.

His gray eyes, although barely open, displayed his shock before finally losing consciousness. The Suzaku warrior clucked his tongue as he saw the extent of blood stain covering the stranger's shoulder.

Waking up with a start, his right hand instantly went for the blade that always rested near him when he sleeps. Pain suddenly wracked his torso as his hand went for the injury on his shoulder instead. The presence of an amateurish first aid made his forehead crease as he recalled what happened before he fainted.

"I wouldn't move around much if I were you. I only did what a normal person could, I'm no doctor," It was only then did he felt another person sitting at the far corner of what seems to be a cave. All events came crashing into his head in a blur tat almost made him dizzy.

"Why?" This was the first time he heard the stranger talk. Just one word was enough to silence all the questions in his head.

Pulling back the hood and mask, her long black tresses fell to her waist as she asked yet again. "Why did you do that?"

Even if he was half expecting this scene, he still can't help but be captivated. What he considered to be a figment of his imagination was now sitting right in front of him, breathing the same air as him. Every detail of her was exactly like what she was in his dream, only better. When he realized that he was gaping at her and that he had been asked a question, he replied with honesty. "Consider it a thanks for saving my friend,"

"No. Why did you not tell the others that I am here?" There was something about the air she exudes that made him feel that he's always tested.

"You went through all the trouble disguising yourself as a guy. Besides, it's not my secret to tell," he displayed his pronounced fangs with a haughty grin. Then there was a pregnant pause that seemed to stretch on forever before Tasuki took the first initiative to talk. "Aren't you going to ask me how I knew…"

"I may not know _who _you are but I have proven that you've got great skills in combat… although no greater than mine of course," she raised a tin eyebrow as her lips pressed into a triumphant smirk.

_Proven? Then that means that she… _"You mean to tell me that you were seeing the same dream too?"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: What Dreams May Come **

_**Little Falcon:**__ I know I've been awfully neglecting my duties of updating all of my stories because reality had a way of snatching every opportunity of my writing another chapter but I'm no longer making any promises, however, I assure you that I definitely, in no way whatsoever, am I giving up writing. With that said, here the chapter that has been so long postponed. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Her gray eyes caught him and won't let go. "In my dreams, I've been fighting someone I can't recognize. His skills are commendable. Although, I can't say the same for his temper," she teased, testing if her ploy would work.

"I KNOW THAT VERY WELL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The fire caster spat in a heartbeat then turned away. Soon after, he felt like a fool because he realized he had just exhibited the limitations of his very short patience in just a few exchanged words with a complete stranger. Stealing a glance back at the injured girl, the victorious smirk on her face made him fume in anger and humiliation so much he can't even throw a witty comeback.

"TASUKI!" Thankfully, his muscle-brained friend chose this time to cut-in with his agitated call from a distance.

"You better go back to your friends, they sound angry," cocking her head, she gave a weary but genuine smile. Somehow in the back of her mind, there was an unquestionable certainty that her secret is safe.

Roughly scratching his orange unruly head of hair, he fully turned his body towards her and stared straight into her gunmetal gray eyes. "I ain't leaving you here," sounding so stubborn with his arms crossed in front of his puffed chest.

Was it the reflection of the moon in his eyes or was it real glimmer of concern she was seeing? "Why are you so worked-up about the safety of someone you don't even know, Tasuki?" Raising her eyebrow mockingly as she closed her eyes for a moment but even so, she could almost see the trail of expressions he would be making. Stunned- for knowing his name; perplexed- for realizing that she was indubitably right and then back to being stubborn- for refusing to bend even if he knew he was protecting someone whose name he doesn't even know.

As predicted he did as she foretold down to the letter, "Na…name… what's your name?" Being irritated at himself for being so riled-up over nothing, he stuttered an inquiry. After all, it was his unspoken right to know the name of the person he just saved AND she already knows his name thanks to Nuriko's blaring yell. Her silence made him uncomfortable. "If you don't want to tell me your name…"

"Tsuki," she replied shortly while her eyes reflected that bright full moon. "Now that you know my name, we're no longer strangers and you are obligated to stay here, is that your purpose of acquiring my name?"

"Err," caught dumbstruck, the orange haired hot head rose to his feet only to glower at her. "No, it's not! I just…" he started strong but them he lost his train of thoughts and ended up eating his words.

"Don't worry, I get it. I'll be fine here. Thanks for your help, Tasuki," informally, this was her way of parting ways and ending their brief connection permanently. Unable to move freely, Tsuki bowed her head reverently in honest gratitude while Nuriko's voice was heard a little louder this time.

Torn between the need to keep her hidden and keeping her safe, he finally chose but not without looking back every three steps he takes. For some unfathomable reason, he feels like he's walking away from something he'll forever regret. Every step was heavy and every breath was difficult. When she was finally out of sight, his chest felt unbelievably tight that he had to physically grip it to relieve whatever it was that was causing it. _What the hell?_

"There you are, mountain freak bandit! What the hell are you up to? The village elder said you were here since last night!" The strong-armed celestial warrior slapped his best friend's head a little too hard.

It was only then did Tasuki see the sunlight slowly scattering in the horizon. His brows furrowed deeply as he gripped his chest yet again. "Stay here. I'll be right back!" He was halfway running back before he even completed his statement. Almost falling and tripping at every root and rock, he tried to remember his way back. "Why don't you put on your mask and I'll ask Mitsukake to heal you…" The doused flame and the empty make-shift bed cut him short. He sat on his heels, touched the laid out dry grass and saw the blood soaking most of it… but it was cold. Maybe she was here before but not anymore.

"What the heck are you up to?" Nuriko followed soon after and was puzzled by the pained look on his companion's face. "Did I hit you a little too hard?" Fishing for a clue, he approached him cautiously.

Jumping to his feet, he kicked the grass to cover the crimson stain. "Really, you realize that just now?" Trying to fake his usual humor while his eyes remained fastened on the place he last saw her. _Gone again, just like a dream. _Swallowing his sarcastic smirk, he turned his back and went on his way.

After their short detour, the Suzaku celestial warriors together with their priestess resumed their journey towards the capital. All the while, everyone's attention was focused on their unusually quiet flame caster. "Neh, Tasuki," of course, count on Miaka to break the ice. "Is something wrong? You've been very…"

"…pathetic, these past few days," Nuriko decided to but in as he drove his horse to canter in between theirs. His suspicious glare demanded answers and is not taking no for an answer.

Taken back by the others' unsolicited concern, he ran his mouth before he could think. "What's it to you?" soon after the words left his lips, he clamped his mouth shut then berated himself a hundred times. Suddenly feeling ashamed for letting his personal emotions get the better out of him, Tasuki let out an audible sigh then rubbed his eyes wearily while muttering an apology.

Nothing could explain that crushing feeling the moment he found her gone. It made him unable to breathe easily or have a decent sleep. It was like finding the best thing and then losing it right after. To top it all up, he has no idea why in the world was he feeling this way? It didn't make any sense! Making up a reasonable excuse, the others dismissed his outburst easily while making fun of him which also lightened up the mood of everyone involved even him.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Tasuki's eyebrow twitched in irritation as Chichiri flipped the map around several times while his unchanging smile was plastered in his realistic mask.

"Yup, we are," the monk blatantly answered as he folded the old map.

"Don't give me that kind of reply! Where the hell are we supposed to go?" blared the fire caster, making the birds scatter to the air in panic.

"For now, why don't we camp out here for the night?" Their best fighter and also the _miko's_ lover suggested as he glanced down at the sleepy maiden in his arms, trying to keep her eyes open. They have been riding for almost a day, only pausing briefly to eat or when nature calls. Their mounts also showed signs of exhaustion, pushing them any further is just animal cruelty to those who care. No one seems to have a reason to object but as they were scouting for a suitable place, the rising smoke from a distance caught their eye. Upon closer inspection, they saw a caravan of hunters and merchants surrounding a huge bonfire.

"Ah, more visitors! Welcome, welcome," one old man gestured them to come forward and join what seems to be a celebration. The others merely jostled them to enjoy the merriment without asking any questions, as if at ease that they were good people.

"Thank you for inviting us. We're…_immigrants_… on our way to the capital but it seems we lost our way," They let Chichiri be their spokesperson as they sat close to the flame.

Their old leader raised his hand and nodded his head. "No, need to tell us anything, we trust our judgment that you are not thieves or killers that knowledge is enough for you to join us here in this momentous event!" Half-drunk, he raised his filled tankard to the air as did the others with a mutual cheer.

"May I be so bold as to ask you what are we celebrating?" The youngest warrior, Chiriko, humbly inquired as he received a generous portion for his meal.

"It's quite a tale! You see, the chief's youngest grandchild and his mother went missing a couple of days ago. No one knows what happened to the mother and child; they just disappeared one night, taken right from his cradle. We began to suspect the other people travelling with us who suddenly decided to change destination the day after the incident occurred. There were also verbalized fears that the _night wolf _has taken him. A lot of other dreadful assumptions sprung but none as solid as the two. In the end, the chief decided to form two search parties one to tail that questionable tribe and the other to track down this _night wolf_," half was drunken stutters and the other half could barely be understood.

"You keep mentioning this _night wolf_? Is it some sort of deity around this area?" The young doctor showed interest as he inquired in between his spoonful.

"Deity? It's no god… but it strikes fear to those who live to tell the tale." The drunkard's wife sat beside his husband and answered for him since he couldn't even keep his eyes open. "It is a lone wolf, TWICE the size of a grown tiger with blazing amber eyes and a coat as white as the pure snow. He was only seen twice and that was when it was too busy gnawing on the fresh human remains to chase after the sole survivor of the attack," there was a visible chill that ran through the storyteller's spine as she ran her hands down her arms to keep her composure.

At the mention of the said wolf, his encounter at the mountains flashed through his head and immediately he was sure that what he saw that night was the one they called _night wolf_. However, he didn't agree with the last part of the revelation. People tend to exaggerate the truth especially when they're not involved. The creature had the opportunity to attack him that night in the woods but it didn't, never even bared his fangs. Keeping his disapproval at bay, he let her continue the tale.

"Just last night the first search party located the lost caravan…" she swallowed with difficulty. "The ground was soaked in blood, the air was filled with the scent of burning flesh… everyone was dead… massacred by some wild animal based from the claw and teeth marks on the dead but there was no sign of the missing infant and the mother," no one was breathing, waiting for the next part of the chilling story. "When they followed the tracks of the animal responsible, they crossed paths with the second dispatch party. Apparently, they were searching for the same beast." Stiffly turning towards the isolated tent to their right, she lowered her voice as if not wanting to be heard by someone. "When they found it, the chief's daughter was unconscious beneath its massive paws and the infant was in its jaws…"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT YOU KILLED THE NIGHT WOLF?" Nuriko leaned on Tamahome's back to hear the reply more clearly. The flame caster jumped to his feet and ran towards the tent.

Complete dread churned his insides as his feet felt as heavy as lead. His ears were deaf to the calls of his companions or the yells of warning and shock from their gracious hosts. His hands shook as he hastily lifted the flap that serves as the tent's door.

Its golden eyes stared into his very soul as it lay there in the middle of the barren shelter with his snout and his limbs tightly bound. Its pure coat tainted with both fresh and dry blood. Two or three arrows sticking out of its torso and open wounds on several parts of his body but strangely enough it exhibited no signs of vulnerability or fear. _What have they done to you? _

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET AWAY FROM THE CREATURE!" The chief's overwhelming outburst cut a tension-filled silence in the celebration. They were made the center of attention of everyone present and it wasn't a good kind of attention at all.

"Tasuki, what the hell are you doing? You idiot! Come back here and apologize!" His best friend muttered a little too loudly so he can emphasize the gravity of his words.

"No…" He faced them fully and his eyes gleamed with an unspoken lethal threat.

"What did you say, BOY?"

"I said… no," drawing his diamond battle fan without hesitation.

_Oh, boy!_ The other Suzaku warriors distanced themselves from their new _acquaintances_ cautiously, realizing that they're treading on thin ice now and that's all thanks to their insensible friend.

"THIS ABOMINATION ALMOST ATE MY DAUGHTER AND GRANCHILD! AND WE ARE GOING TO BURN IT ALIVE!" His jugular almost popped as he yelled his intent indignantly while the others stepped forward aggressively.

"Did it resist?" Standing firm, his eyes compelled a response. Even before anyone could speak, he asked again. "If everything you assume is right, then nobody should've been alive. Tell me… was the baby even injured? Was there even scratch made by creature on your daughter? TELL ME!" It was like a one-sided gamble. He _knew _the answer to the questions he dared to ask.

Was it their imagination or did Tasuki just made the chief eat his words?

"No… right?" Baring his prominent fangs with his victorious smirk, he lowered his fan.

Grinding his teeth, a young man stepped forward to speak for their dumbfounded leader. "While it is true that the _night wolf _never struggled when we caught it and that my family is unscathed, my wife is still bed-ridden, unconscious from the time we found her and up until now!" Riling up the morale of the people who became doubtful of their disposition by hearing Tasuki's words. "IT MUST BURN FOR ITS CRIMES!"

"STOP!" From the back of the angry mob, a stern disapproval rang.

"Midori! You're finally awake!" The young man broke through the crowd and embraced his wife.

After a passionate reunion, the woman pushed her husband away just so she can reveal her part of the event. "That _night wolf_ saved us! Those people… they… they were cannibals! They believe that they can absorb a person's life span by… eating human flesh!" Tears sprung from her eyes as she felt sick to her stomach trying to recall those horrifying moments with those people. "We… we about to be…" She was literally shaking in terror as she forced herself to continue. "Then the _night wolf_ came… and…" no need to hear the rest since everyone could fill in the blanks.

They were paralyzed with the recognition of what they've done and what they were about to do.

The orange haired warrior paid no attention to the guilt in their eyes. Instead, he wheeled around and undid the beast's binds. "Funny running into you again, looks like your shoulder is already healed. You should've stayed longer in the cave, I could've helped you more,"

"Oi… that's…" Nuriko's broken stutters didn't disturb him as he kept talking to the battered wolf. "Isn't that…" Finally, Tasuki threw a glance over his shoulder. His jaw dropped in shock.

At the other end of the divided crowd was the same hooded stranger they met a few days ago. The glint of lethal anger in her gray eyes was enough to make the people stay out of her way as she walked towards him. Without even sparing the others a glance, she sat on her heels and caressed the injured creature.

"We…we didn't know… we're sorry," the chief bowed his head in shame and the others followed his example as well. The stranger paid no heed to the sincere apology instead she continued to inspect the wounds of the _night wolf._

"You're its master?" _And here I thought you were one and the same. _Not expecting a reply, he urged on. "He can barely stand up, let alone walk. Why don't you just spend the night here and Mitsukake will heal it as if nothing happened,"

Caught unprepared for the sudden closeness their loud companion shows towards the masked vigilante, the Suzaku warriors held their tongue until the last possible moment. "T…that's right, as soon as my power's recharged, that'll be the first thing I'm gonna do," the young doctor took the cue and spoke his line.

Her gray eyes softened as the wolf rested its muzzle on her hand. Her other hand scratched the back of its ear gently before settling it back down. Getting to her feet, she turned around only to glare at the guilty villagers. She did the same with the fire caster but it seems to have no effect. "Growing angry at me won't help your pet recuperate faster," placing his arms behind his head casually, he returned her glare with a sarcastic smirk. "I guess, you have no choice but to wait,"

The others were taken aback as they saw Tasuki manipulate the situation as if he was some sort of expert. Even more so when the stranger nodded her agreement to his offer. _You've got to be kidding me?_

_**Little Falcon:** Read and review please…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: A Rose's Thorns **

_**Little Falcon:** A long wait again but I was at a loss at retracing my inspiration in making this fic so it took a while. I'm really sorry. Well, I'm here now because I was successful in that said venture, thankfully, so read and review as always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

When the flimsy flap of the secluded tent stopped moving after that masked stranger entered, a powerful arm encircled his neck and engaged him in an inescapable chokehold. He was utterly scrawny against the strength of his herculean best friend all he could do was tap that arm brace, pleading for his needed respiration. "You bastard, since when have you two been so close?" As usual Nuriko seems to have no idea that his _light _treatments were actually near fatal for _normal _human beings. When he felt the captured flame caster struggling lesser than usual, he finally took note of the ashen color in his face. He let Tasuki go immediately but held his shirt and lifted him from the ground. "You even promised to heal his pet. Since when have you been so considerate, especially to animals?"

Aside from the fact that he displayed considerable familiarity with the person that saved their _miko's _life, the others did have a reason to criticize him since he wasn't that much of an animal advocate anyway. While gasping for air, Tasuki struggled to think of the best method to talk his way out of this interrogation.

"Actually, I'm not even a hundred percent certain that my powers would work on the _night wolf_. I haven't tried it anyone else other than actual injured people," it wasn't that he was against helping the poor creature but jumping to conclusions that he can make the animal better in a heartbeat didn't feel proper at all.

His tangerine eyes discretely lit up as he came up with the answer to his problems. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? I have no idea who that weirdo is but the fact still remains the same- he still saved Miaka and we haven't done anything to return that favor. Since her…er…his… shoulder injury seems to have mended already, this was the only thing I could think of to say our thanks for rescuing her," it was half the truth but who's gonna know? It wasn't as if, Tsuki would blow her cover just to correct his lie. Nah, she's working too hard to maintain her disguise. It would take a lot more to make her spill her true identity and quite frankly, the flame wielding Suzaku warrior was inwardly satisfied they shared a secret. It makes him think that they share some sort of connection, undefined but still a connection.

With his intelligent retort, the others were quite stunned and were left speechless but not their witty priestess. "Tasuki's right! He helped me then it's our turn to help now. So… can we go see him?" She was asking but was already walking towards the make-shift door until someone pulled her quickly away.

"All right, Mitsukake can heal the beast but it doesn't change the fact that he's dangerous. I won't let you come near him alone, do you understand?" The demon-marked warrior gripped his lover's shoulders in emphasis. A sigh of relief escaped his lips in seeing her nod in agreement but it was taken soon after she said.

"I get it. So… can you come with me to see him?" Really, there was no reasoning with a fool that has set its goal.

The night wolf's muzzle rested on her right hand as the left caressed its battered body. Her gray eyes softened at meeting its weak eyes. In silence, they conversed but that was until a noisy group came barging in thinking she couldn't have heard everything they were talking about right outside their given shelter. Already mindful of her temper, she preferred not facing them but that doesn't warrant that they'll stay quiet for long.

"We just wanted to see if he…err…she… it is okay," the only one who looked that she was more than happy to be there stuttered for an appropriate conversation piece. However, it fell flat when the person that was supposed to respond did nothing that could be translated as a response.

"I want to thank you for saving me that day… from those men…" Still nothing.

"I'm Miaka by the way and these are my… friends…" although nobody told her that it should be kept a secret, the Suzaku priestess probably figured that it would be best that the fewer people who know about their circumstances the better.

Tsuki's temper was close to snapping. How can anyone be so clueless? She thought that if she continually ignored her petty attempts in initiating idle chit-chat, they would just go away but no… she kept on ranting and ranting. Getting a hold of herself before she does anything she might regret, she side glanced at the blabbering _miko_ and realized her defeat.

Miaka's eyes grew wide as she finally elicited a reply from her mysterious savior. Even more so when he wrote something on the dirt floor of the tent. "Kuro," the sole character reads. "Nice to meet you, Kuro-san," the grin on her face was anything but phony.

_Kuro? You could've come up with a cooler name than that… _Tasuki said at the back of his mind as he witnessed his mighty foe's downfall at the hands of their airheaded priestess.

"It was nice meeting you, Kuro-san. I guess we should be leaving now. Early day tomorrow," Tamahome didn't trust himself to keep up with this thankful friend act. The stranger's arrogant demeanor towards his lover's sociable advances irked him. Verily, he also felt a tad of jealousy seeing Miaka trying to entertain other men aside from the _Suzaku Seishun_. Not paying attention to any disagreement to his suggestion, he pushed them out of the tent but not before throwing a sharp glare at the stranger with a name.

Listening to their footfalls until it they were inaudible, Tasuki leaned on one of the posts that held the meager shelter together. With his arms crossed in front of his chest and his blood orange eyes set on her, he waited.

"He doesn't seem to like me," he was surprised to hear that she was the one to start talking. Her voice was as her remembered it to be- enchantingly melodic yet conceitedly commanding.

It took a few seconds for him to formulate a decent reply. "He's just overly cautious about Miaka. He sees you more of a threat than an ally,"

Removing her cowl, her long wavy locks flowed down her waist. "Maybe he's the smart one," resuming to tenderly caressing her abused pet. "After all, I don't remember saying I'm on your side,"

He already saw her countless times in his dreams and only once personally but her uncanny resemblance to the very description of perfection in his head stills stuns him. Burning every detail into memory, Tasuki remained speechless and motionless for a couple more seconds before finally responding to her sarcasm. "You saved Miaka and that's more than enough proof that you're not out to kill us. That's good enough," although he tried but he still can't take his eyes away from her, the ethereal beauty comforting the battered beast.

For just a quick moment, his gaze coasted over the huge wolf lying almost inanimately in front of him. Its blood seeped through the earth as several arrows impaling its torso moved together with its every labored breathe. Even if they were barely open, its golden eyes were fixated on its mistress' gentle face. "I really am sorry for what they did to…"

"Why are you apologizing? Did you contribute to the injury of him?" She quickly cut him off.

Her sharp tone made him mentally jerk back. Did he say something he shouldn't have? "No… its because those people… they… they weren't thinking straight when they…" the need to repair whatever connection they had, muddled his logic and maimed his confidence.

"Then don't apologize for something you did not do," rising form her kneeling position, she fully turned around to look at him directly. Instantly, he was lost in her gray mesmerizing eyes. "They wanted something to blame for their own misgivings. Truthfully, these people had doubts that maybe the night wolf isn't the one guilty of taking the mother and child however, it was easier to point a finger at something that didn't talk. The truth they wanted to see was the only truth they were prepared to confront," Placing both her hands above the beast, her closed her eyes. Archaic writings and symbols appeared on the ground, giving off a dim light but definitely radiated immense power. In a flash, it was done- the night wolf was back on its feet at if nothing happened.

He had stood witness to this kind of miracle almost every time. One of his companions is a great healer after all. However, he never would've predicted that there are other people capable of doing this impossible feat if they weren't, in one way or another, interconnected with the Four Gods. Tons of questions plagued his mind and demanded an answer but before he could utter a word, Tsuki and the night wolf were already out of the tent thru an exit she strategically made- slashing thru one of the fabric walls.

"I just want them to wallow in misery even for just a few hours. They wouldn't make an effort into knowing the gravity of what they've done. That apology was something obligatory to silence their nagging guilt. If the night wolf is well or dead, it wouldn't matter, they would pitifully believe that their sin is forgiven and forget this grave mistake as if it never happened. That's how people usually behave," the cold sting of her words reached him even if he's not at all acquainted to the guilty ones.

"Why…" his feet left heavy as lead as he tried to approach her. "Why do you talk as if you know these kind of people your whole life?" Out of all the questions rushing through his brain this one stood out.

Tsuki wheeled around and faced him directly. Why did she let her guard down even for a brief moment? Did she feel safe enough to be herself in the company of this stranger? _Why? _A different _why _overwhelmed her formidable façade as she was left staring at his confused yet utterly breath-robbing gaze.

This was the closest human emotion he was able to elicit from her and in that few seconds he was able to think that maybe they had a chance… _A chance for what exactly? _He contradicted his thoughts at once. Seeing her turn her back at him, he realized his question was way too personal to be asked by someone she just met. "Where are you going?"

"I see no more reason to stay,"

"When will I see you again?" His words spilled out of his mouth before his mind can filter it. Blood rushed to his face as he finally perceived how intimate it sounds. "Er… I mean… our fights… when will I be able to spar with you again?" It was a nice comeback but will it enough to fool her into thinking that was what he really meant?

"Am I supposed to believe that you actually miss losing to me?" Even with just her side glance he was able to see a trace of amusement on her pink lips.

"Y…yeah… I mean I miss YOU… not the you… I mean I miss _battling _with you!" the flame caster pathetically searched for the appropriate words to express his thoughts but ended up babbling away like a love struck teenager. 

Tsuki graced him with a warm smile. "Yeah… me too…" she said before disappearing in a gust of wind together with her wolf friend.

Left in utter shock, Tasuki remained rooted on the spot, blinking repeatedly for a few minutes. "Me too?" His face turned even redder as a strange unfamiliar thought played in his head because if she was implying the same thing he was then… he didn't dare to go that far. Literally, the frantic flame wielder shook the idea out of his head.

_ If the night wolf is well or dead, it wouldn't matter, they would pitifully believe that their sin is forgiven and forget this grave mistake as it never happened. That's how people usually behave. _Her distant tone rang in his subconscious upon being asked as to where the night wolf and its master were. It had already been hours since they left and it was only now that the others found a blood soaked floor and an empty tent. "The night wolf…" his tangerine eyes wandered towards the chief and the other villagers awaiting his next words. "… died a while ago. Its master no longer felt the need to tell anyone that so he felt together with its corpse," he applauded himself silently as he delivered his practiced lie.

And what do you know? Tsuki was right, down to the last letter. Sure there was a long moment of stillness, but the caravan broke into celebration soon after. Their reason- the return of the chief's grandchild and daughter-in-law. But no one, no one was able to realize that it wouldn't be possible if not for the beast's noble sacrifice. Tasuki felt somewhat betrayed for expecting too much from the people. They are still human after all. He felt sick to his stomach for actually apologizing for them when they weren't obviously repentant to begin with. _She was right…_

The night after that, he dreamt of the dream he was wishing to have- that thick-misted forest with the full moon hanging on the night sky. Instinctively, his eyes sought the presence of another. After all, there was only one person missing and needed in this dream. He didn't find her beside the lake as she always was. Instead, she was in a distance, sitting on the forest floor, leaning on the trunk of a fallen tree. "What do you know, we finally meet again," as he came closer, his breath got caught in his throat as he saw blood… lots of it… seeping from her torso and pooling beneath her. "OI! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Hmmm, I didn't expect to be here today. Not now of all times,"

_**Little Falcon:** Alright, time to put my abilities to the test. Since has featured a cover image for every story I have to come up with an original one but of course I'm not **that **gifted so maybe I'll try to learn photoshop just to create something sufficient. **OR** you could send me one. It can be a drawing or an edited image just as long as your inspiration was this story. I think that would do. Anyways, read and review onegai… _


End file.
